<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snips and Snippets (ybtm/ibty) by OnceInAYear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180919">Snips and Snippets (ybtm/ibty)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInAYear/pseuds/OnceInAYear'>OnceInAYear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceInAYear/pseuds/OnceInAYear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scenarios for “you belong to me/I belong to you” that may or may not have happened, or in other words:<br/>Harry realises he's never going back home and decides to sow as much chaos as possible while he's stuck at Hogwarts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Snuffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/gifts">Child_OTKW</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270490">you belong to me (i belong to you)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_OTKW/pseuds/Child_OTKW">Child_OTKW</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey man really love your stuff, have some snippets that I thought would be appropriate uwu<br/>I'm not going to tag anything but the bare minimum required since most of these are just silly nonsense but the thoughts wouldn't leave my head (I really hope I credited this correctly, if not please let me know!)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets a pet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remind me again why we have to do this"</p><p>Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not for the first time today. Why the Herbology class required them to find their own nightshade for the assignment was anyone's guess. He had a sinking suspicion Mrs Pottberry was just too lazy to get her own ingredients.</p><p>"Oh, Ciro did you hit your head again? It's for the salve we're making of course!", came Orion's cheery reply from behind them.</p><p>He turned his head towards the treeline to hide his smile at the annoyed scoff the other made.</p><p>Going by the clouds above, it would be raining soon and the dark sky certainly didn't make their task any easier. The forbidden forest was dangerous enough as it is, even if they only needed to look around the tall grass in front of it. If they were quick they might avoid the rain.</p><p>"I meant, why do we have together as a group, it's not like we need to bring in the entire shrubbery", continued Ciro with no small degree of annoyance.</p><p>Gus grunted in acknowledgement before his eyes returned to scanning the forest anxiously, "Safety in numbers I guess."</p><p>Ciro huffed once more before walking ahead, "Honestly she should've let me go by myself, I don't see why she thought 4 of us would be any safer than just one person."</p><p>"Probably so someone could run back if we get attacked", Tom added.</p><p>"Yeah what if the centaurs attack again", Orion said with no small amount of amusement, "will you try to talk to them again, Ciro?"</p><p>By now they were at the edge of the woods and even though it was still day, the shadows of the trees managed to swallow any light that tried to permeate through the canopy. The lack of silence was eery enough but in these woods even the grass managed to look menacing.</p><p>The perfect location for deadly nightshade to grow.</p><p>"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Orion", Ciro continued while going ahead, seemingly immune to the frigid air around them, "but if they did attack us it wouldn't even matter how many of us there were. Centaurs don't miss a single shot."</p><p>It was enough to make the rest of them pause.</p><p>Tom watched with growing interest as Ciro scanned the woods and a small tingle of magic passed over them and soared towards the trees. After a couple of moments, the other seemed satisfied with whatever he had found and nodded.</p><p>"There's nothing nearby for now. Stay close together and don't turn your back on the woods just in case something pops up. There's enough nightshade around so we probably won't have to go deeper in."</p><p>Once again, Tom was filled with the urge to pry Ciro's secret out of him. They've long since gotten used to Ciro's apparent abilities and yet such careless displays have been happening more frequently as of late. Though only in front of other students, he noted, Ciro was still careful not to let any teachers see.</p><p>It made him want to ask and ask and ask and yet he held back anyway.</p><p>Ciro, for that's what the others have started to call him now as Nathan just no longer fit, has been strangely reserved lately.</p><p>After his short trip back home, for 'medical reasons' the professors claimed, there seemed to be constant tiredness surrounding him. Gone were the sudden outbursts and violent confrontations and in their place, there was an aura of displeasure.</p><p>So far there hadn't been any major confrontations with the other students, and Tom would have even gone so far as to say that the other had grown more placid if it wasn't for that endless rage that still simmered in Ciro's eyes whenever someone took it too far. A murderous glare would replace the calm mask of indifference, the other now held, and sent his opponents running.</p><p>If he didn't know any better he might have even claimed that there was a sadness to him now.</p><p>Maybe his coward of a brother had mentioned something to their parents, Merlin knows why he hadn't put him in his place yet. Ciro shouldn't have to spend his time with a snivelling jealous coward.</p><p>Tom quickly shook himself out of his musings before he asked. The others didn't need to be involved, he'd figure out this mystery himself. Whoever this new Nathan was, he certainly wouldn't be easy to goad into telling the truth.</p><p>Orion and Augustus had spotted a small cluster of purple flowers with dark berries and were busy picking them off. By the looks of it, it wasn't very pleasant to stick one's hand into the tall grass and he quickly pulled out his wand.</p><p>Though he really shouldn't have bothered. Whatever spell Ciro cast began levitating the plants towards them from several bushes around the edge of the clearing and to add insult to injury he had also made a basket appear out of thin air to store them in.</p><p>Begrudgingly, Tom lowered his wand, "If you could have done that the whole time, why didn't you do so before we walked across the entire field from the greenhouse?"</p><p>Ciro shrugged dismissively, "Professor Pottberry would have been suspicious and besides you were the ones that insisted on coming along."</p><p>Augustus glared at the other while brushing the dirt off of his shirt and Orion seemed to be even more excited than before.</p><p>"Could've said that before we decided to pluck these with our-", Augustus was abruptly interrupted by a rustle in the bushes.</p><p>It caused Ciro to tense up and he quickly turned towards the tree line with his wand appearing in his hand.</p><p>Tom held himself very still as he tried to listen to whatever had made the noise in the first place and from the corner of his eyes he could see Augustus had put himself in front of Orion.</p><p>The wind had picked up by now and the clouds had gotten darker, the soft rustle of the leaves breaking the silence.</p><p>"Stay behind me", Ciro said bluntly and Tom was once again overwhelmed with the sudden urge to <em>know</em>.</p><p>Just why did the other hold himself so confident that he didn't see the need to return immediately? Why did he lack that urgency to flee and instead held his ground?</p><p>Just <em>who</em> exactly was that in front of them?</p><p>After a couple of moments, Ciro slowly turned his wand towards a log not too far off of their location and Tom felt his shoulders tense preparing to strike first before the opponent got the opportunity to do so.</p><p>Eventually, a blurry black shape darted out of the stump, far faster than he had expected and he stumbled back towards Augustus who had let out a yelp. Ciro, however, seemed to have predicted this and threw a silvery orb towards the shape before it could get too close.</p><p>Nonverbal of course, the showoff.</p><p>The thing immediately started growling and Tom was surprised to discover that it was a badger. He willed his shoulders to relax and stepped forward where Ciro was levitating the thing in the air with a slight frown on his face.</p><p>"Well that was anti-climatic", he mumbled with a sigh, "I figured it might be some wood beast or something."</p><p>"Just what the hell is wrong with you", Augustus spat angrily.</p><p>Tom ignored him and looked at the snarling animal instead. It was huge for a badger, fur closer to black than grey and with a mostly white head. Two thin black fur lines ran across its eyes and he could see that it seemed to try its damnest to take a bite out of them. Its teeth were also incredibly sharp and the claws were on full display ready to strike. It looked every part like the rabid animal it was.</p><p>Ciro didn't seem to be bothered by its attempt to slice off his face and instead levitated it so that it was dangling the right side up. The badger, eventually realising that its efforts to get free were in vain, stilled when it met Ciro's eyes.</p><p>Tom could only feel confusion as he watched the two of them hold eye contact until the badger retreated its claws and closed its maw. Whatever silent communication had occurred was lost on him and he watched in utter bewilderment as Ciro set the badger down on the floor carefully.</p><p>It didn't scurry of though, instead, it waited patiently by his feet.</p><p>"Is... is it going to run off?", Orion asked, still halfway covered by Augustus.</p><p>That seemed to snap Ciro out of his thoughts and he flicked his wand towards the basket until it floated behind him, "No."</p><p>"What... What do you mean no?", Augustus asked, utterly bewildered at the wild animal sitting next to Ciro's feet as if it was a loyal dog. It certainly looked big enough to be one, Tom thought, on its paws, it was almost tall enough to reach Ciro's hip.</p><p>Ciro hummed, before turning towards them with a small smile, "I think I'll name him Snuffles.", and began walking back to the greenhouse.</p><p>"Whu- you can't just take him with you!", Augustus stuttered, glancing back towards the forest in clear unease and then herding Orion in front of him towards the castle.</p><p>"Of course I can", Ciro replied in an amused tone, "every witch and wizard worth their salt has a familiar after all. Let's hurry back before the downpour starts."</p><p>Tom didn't mention the odd turn of phrase and decided to fall into step behind the others, not willing to turn his back to the enormous and most likely rabid animal the other had picked up.</p><p>"Why Snuffles?", he questioned instead, ignoring Augustus baffled look and Orion's giggles.</p><p>"Oh it's just a name someone mentioned to me once", Ciro replied with no small amount of amusement.</p><p>It was an odd enough answer that Tom was still mulling it over as they handed the nightshade over to Pottberry, who seemed to be incapable of acknowledging the woodland animal in her greenhouse (unsurprisingly as she was over 120 years old and hard of hearing) and while the rest of the class was falling over themselves to get away from the badger, he still hadn't figured out the answer. He brushed off Abraxas' horrified look with a grunt and instead sat down next to their shared cauldron.</p><p>Yet another mystery to add to the being that pretended to be Nathan Ciro.</p><p>His gaze drifted towards the sole table where Ciro was sitting, his partner having vacated it immediately upon seeing the beast and squeezing himself into another bench with two others, and he saw that he was scratching its chin with one hand while gazing out of the windows. The rain had begun pouring down and provided a pleasant backdrop as the other was once again lost deep in thought, a tiny smile grazing his face the longer he petted his newly adopted familiar.</p><p>Tom folded his hands under his chin and prepared himself for yet another boring lecture, all the while trying not to stare at the other for too long.</p><p>This proved to be a fruitless endeavour, as Snuffles had decided to make pleased grumbling noises at the attention it was receiving and now sounded like a growling lion.</p><p>Nobody pointed it out though, as they themselves were too busy staring.</p><p>Just <em>who</em> was this boy?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why a badger? Cause honey badger don't care<br/>this is almost 2k long lmao I just want Harry to have a giant familiar that will scare others off, god knows he needs a friend T_T<br/>who knows maybe I'll add a second chapter where he settles in the Slytherin common room and sasses his house-mates uwu<br/>thank you for writing your amazing fic! You've ruined canon for me haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ciro wakes up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I should perhaps mention that these aren't meant to be in chronological order like a story, they're just bits and pieces of my own headcanons and I'm thinking future updates probably won't always be related to other chapters<br/>that being said I'm pasting this here from tumblr so I can reread whenever :U</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally sent as a gift uwu<br/>600 words of Ciro freaking out his friends, aftermath of chapter 15</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mediwing in Hogwarts was already half full by the time the teachers rushed them inside. Those that were caught in the line of fire were being treated until the aurors cleared out the surrounding area and more Mediwitches could arrive to transport the more injured patients to proper hospitals.</p><p>Of course, if it hadn’t been for Ciro there wouldn’t have been many patients to transport in the first place. The dead only need a coffin after all.</p><p>As far as they were aware only a handful of people died, none of which were Hogwarts students, and the remaining attackers ran off once the aurors apparated to the scene.</p><p>Grindelwaldt had to flee the scene and although Ciro didn’t manage to wound the other he did save lives.</p><p>The attack itself wasn’t that much of a surprise, as a dark lord Grindelwaldt would have more than enough reason to attack a school in order to spread fear. What was surprising though, was the fact that Ciro wasn’t dead.</p><p>Tom saw the spell slice through his neck, severing the arteries, and yet here he was. Lying in the bed next to Orion’s, who had a shattered shoulder, in a private room away from prying eyes. His neck was bandaged by the mediwitch and although Tom saw the evident surprise in her eyes when her scan returned a beating pulse, there simply wasn’t enough time to question it while the other patients needed to be attended to.</p><p>So far they were the only Hogwarts students sustaining any major injury and were hidden away from the prying eyes of the press.</p><p>Both him and Augustus were no worse for wear but had decided to stay behind and watch the two as the professors were occupied enough as it is.</p><p>He could see Augustus twisting his fingers and knew that the other blamed himself for the others injuries.</p><p>Maybe Tom would have offered some consolation, being somewhat shaken himself at damn near getting Ciro killed by taking his attention away from the fight, when the room went cold.</p><p>It wasn’t the usual type of cold one felt by being outside in cold weather. No, this type of cold couldn’t be chased away by flexing one's fingers and putting on gloves.</p><p>Instead, it almost seemed to spread from his chest all the way through the body and left him paralysed and unable to move.</p><p>Tom had barely enough time to acknowledge Augustus own distress next to him before he saw it.</p><p>It seemed to appear out of nowhere, materialising from the corner of his eyes and exiting a space that only existed in a single moment.</p><p>It had no clear shape, a dark blob of something that was tall enough to reach the ceiling and seemed to hover instead of stand.</p><p>Toms first thought was ‘dementor’ yet he knew that that simply couldn’t be the case as whatever that thing was would do so much worse than suck ones happiness out. He had never felt so small, so truly insignificant as he did now.</p><p>Somewhere next to him Augustus began to sob and yet Tom didn’t have it in him to pay attention as the thing began to move.</p><p>It almost bobbed in the air, like a jellyfish in the ocean being carried forward by a gentle current, until it was right in front of Ciro’s bed.</p><p>Tom wanted to scream, shout out a warning, to say anything if it meant he could make even a single noise, but he couldn’t.</p><p>The thing reached out one long appendage towards the unconscious boy’s head, that might have resembled an arm, before simply... sagging forward and disappearing... no entering the unaware body lying in bed.</p><p>The cold dispersed almost immediately, Augustus sobs became more pronounced as he sagged forward in his chair and curled in on himself, Orion was still unconscious and sleeping peacefully and Tom could only watch, still frozen in place from shock, as Ciro opened his eyes.</p><p>And for the first time, since he had gotten to know him, Tom was afraid of the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when you think about it, the whole master of death thing looks incredibly creepy from an outsider's perspective, fortunately, most people can't see death in ybtm(ibty) but if they could... oof <br/>so ya death puts back Harry into Ciro's body and the rest of the snake squad witnesses it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>